Overthrowing the usurper
by Arale Norimaki
Summary: Translation of the original story "Powerful" in Spanish. I hope this first chapter leave dissappointed.


**Chapter** 1: Purpose, find Riddick

Down the hall could be heard rattling a crowd of steps, quick and determined, though delicate and light, heading to a particular location. A necromonger procession , consisting only of women lay in rows of two , was led by a beautiful young, black hair and brown eyes , pale skin and fine , chiseled , which could hardly avoid a slight grin excitation features. Looked no more than twenty or twenty-five, had a beautiful and well proportioned body, which was wearing a tight black dress to the feet, adjusted high collar and long sleeves, along with her hair with silver ornaments typically Necromongers , a dress of great noble . But his steps, unlike his followers, denoting little femininity, his strides were large and abrupt, too strong and determined to realize whom he was not someone stepped delicate and elegant. After a while he put at the door of a room, giving young necromonger two taps with the knuckles.

- Come in - a female answered, low and sultry voice, but also came from someone young.

Once answered to your request for pass, the young nobleman turned to his followers.

- Girls, Stay here - .Them spoke. - And if you listen to something through the door, forget it, nothing happened here.

He watched all the girls claimed the look and this will also responded with a slight head statement, accompanied by a look of satisfaction. Immediately he turned and opened the door, entering the room. The closed quietly and could not help but notice the impressive stay. This was wide and dark, with baroque ornaments and figures to match the interior of the ship, but it was high ceilings, large windows and had a good space where they could be at its best, giving an impressive overall appearance and subduing. In the center was a bed of generous proportions, and close to the windows a rotating, large comfortable chair, with dark, ghostly figures taxed as bas-relief on his back, which he swayed gently from side to side, denoting that its owner was sitting in this space while looking through these. He locating it with his eyes, approached the chair and stood behind her.

- Something news? - he asked the voice again .

- Of course, in fact I have great news - . Replied the girl, offering a smirk - . I've found.

The rocking chair stopped immediately to make an impetuous turn -eighty. Sitting elegantly on the chair was a young blond, pale blue eyes, fine-featured face, too pale and die as if they had carved in stone. She wore an elegant gray dress tight to necrómonger style with flashy silver embellishments at the neckline, and had such a cold and elegant appearance that no one doubted that in his past, was someone of royal blood. He looked at the owner of the news with surprise, but his face was still as a stone statue.

- Are you serious?

- Yes, and is alive - . Answered the noble standing.

- Got it located?

- Of course, it is a planet of Sheckbar system. In fact, come to announce that delivery immediately there.

- You are right - . Answered affirmatively necrómonger blonde. - If you have been unable to locate, other bounty hunters surely will have done. We have to hurry if we apprehend these and put in prison before we find him, get him out would generate too much noise and that we are not interested.

The noble brunette nodded at him and turned to leave the room.

- Natasha.

The brunette turned to find he wanted.

- Be discreet in his capture, and especially bring him here alive by any means. Without it, our entire plan will not help.

Natasha made a slight grimace like a smile and nodded.

- Quiet, consider it done - . Replied to turn back and leave the room.

Once Natasha had left the room, the blonde turned back necrómonger chair and looked thoughtful as he watched the space again, joining the tips of the tips of the fingers with palms open. It was essential that no one knew what was afoot on that ship and hoped that Natasha was very discreet in that mission. Yet he could be satisfied with how things were going, the trunk base of his plan was going as expected. He never thought that he was really dead Furyan, and now only needed to convince him to participate in his plan, and what little they had known him, if he could bring him here and offered a good deal, no objection would not accept it. The problem would be to trust them again and Natasha could bring it up here, something he understood perfectly by logically valid reasons, but hoped that their "persuasive" skills made him change his mind, or at least give him a chance to hear what he had to offer.

* * *

_"What the hell was I thinking to get into shit like this planet?"_

Riddick had finally found a service station to send a distress beacon that they were bounty hunters to find. I was fed up with the damp and sticky planet had been very bad idea to go there. The reason for his mistake was that he was tired of desert and inhospitable planets, he wanted to go somewhere with green, wet, where could drink moderately drinking water without having to measure it drops Downing. He wanted to stop seeing desert landscapes wherever was below the horizon and only see a short distance, so after leaving that desert filth of the planet that was supposed must have been his grave , went to the first planet with abundant vegetation and oxygen indicated that the seeker, a planet system called Sheckbar Sheckbar Haun 16. His idea was to stay a few days resting, fetch water and food for the journey and make their way to their home planet, Furya. Even I did not know how the hell to go, I had no maps, no maps, or anything that might indicate its location, but compared to everything that had happened, this "problem" was an unimportant minutiae.

Unfortunately, just landed the ratchet had scrounged you currently dead Santana Diaz and company broke down and there was no way to fix it, as I needed a component that, coincidentally, had in reserve. That did not surprise him, but if irritated, so long dealing with mercenaries and bounty hunters he had shown they were all a bunch of useless, stupid and inept which his brain did not allow for more, in fact you steal a ship supposed default this risk class, and the end came. The only exceptions might be Dahl, "Daddy" Johns and Luna, were the ones who could be saved from the burning, but the rest were not worth a shit. He tried to fix it somehow, but it was useless work that Ratchet was useless. It apparently seen, decided to forget that junk and sailed into the jungle to see what I could find.

The first days were not entirely unpleasant, the weather was wet and it felt good after being in all the deserts, both cold and warm. The water was clean and plentiful, found some edible fruit, along with a race of animals that either roasted, were to taste good. But then he discovered, as always, the ugly face of all this planet.

There was something that bothered him more than the Mercs, and these were indigenous monsters. If it was up to the hilt of these buds, I was even more having to fight infamous bugs, whenever I went to a planet without human life was inevitable encounter that problem. This time had relied on a little luck and in that place there was nothing hostile life psychologically to rest during your stay, but it turned out the opposite. As he walked he discovered to his dismay and accidentally a den of huge bugs, full of tentacles and with good jaws that devoured everything edible animal that crossed his path. Decided that he should hurry up and go quietly domains that den as soon as possible, but realized that these domains were large, very large, much more than I thought. And worse was to discover that there were many dens like this, that meant many problems. Up to worsen matters further, also were amphibious, so you could find in the lakes and rivers diving, one dismissal and "good bye ". That meant that the only way to be protected while sleeping guard was in the tops of the tallest trees he met, and yet always with an open eye and a dagger in his hand just in case. That gave some protection but also those bugs they put the tentacles for any nook they met to catch small animal, and a few times he woke with a tentacle of these things like feeling the leg. Of course, these two bugs have a good scar for the rest of his life, He was employed by them either stick their tentacles where they should not.

When I had a good season there, tired of fighting with those things and survive as he could, he saw something shiny on the top of a mountain and went to investigate. What he saw was a mobile base of any human race developed enough to build one cubicle, but upon entering saw that the controls were not hard to handle. He managed to open a sort of screen, which began to fill with strange symbols, but he knew enough to handle this intercom , ultimately , intercoms only have one function, that was enough . Did the usual, get in the goal and this sent a signal as you identified. Once finished smiled, remembering exactly what was happening at that same fucking desert planet that was out.

Well, now he had only to wait for some stupid sucker bait mischievous and out to get him. There was always some dupe, a fool or an ambitious rookie who was believed more than what it was, would catch him great prestige and their fees would go through the roof. He had seen many who came to him laugh every time I saw one with her innocent cherub thinking I could defeat him great pride, great pride , and as you gave him a unique and clear wept as miserable pussies begging for his life . Pathetic.

He waited three days, which took the opportunity to take some naps in conditions since had no sleep quiet since discovering the haunts of the damn things . Was less clear why the owners of the mobile base had put there, this was one of the few places where those things did not come. There was no animal in a radius of five miles around, therefore, without food these bugs were not lure him up there .

But on the fourth day he saw in the distance like a ship coming towards your situation. He tried to focus the light in their dark glasses so you will not disturb the light of the two suns illuminating the planet, and when look how cursed the moment that sent the message.

- Necromongers ... - muttered.

Le exceedingly hassle bugs and Mercs, but above all not stand those half dead, I was fed up with them. The fact that that ship was there meant Vaako knew he was alive and came to finish the job that the useless brainless called Krone thought was over, strafing the ground until he fell. Was handicapped and he knew it was a bitch. Himself with a dagger combat as the only weapon against armed to the teeth necromonger quota had it hard, until he realized that he knew much better than these, a slight smile terrain.

_"Alright, we'll see if these bugs like to eat ghosts ... "_

He turned quickly and ran downhill before you locate. It was not very relevant being discovered and pursued, but the fact that you see is not always a point in your favor, giving you time to get organized and make a good plan of attack. Once he had come down from the mountain, he went up a tree to watch, and after a while necromonger contingent made an appearance. There were several soldiers, two officers, a commander and a tracker, and as he supposed, we all armed to the teeth. Seeing them made to outline a slight wry smile.

_"What an honor , send a single commander to kill me ... Yes I have Vaako in high esteem... "_

He remembered when Vaako was looking for him, or rather, to kill a prison Crematoria being just a simple commander orders the old Lord Marshal , enough time had passed and had many twists life. I watched carefully, you watching the crawler , the thing which was once a human and not detect you by your body heat. Watching this turned her face to have a field of view in his direction and stealthily hid behind the trunk, got the tracker that did not see him and follow his inspection on the other. Suddenly he heard a voice caught his attention.

- Guys, containerized triggers, I want him alive.

He drew attention for two reasons, one, because if he said wanted him alive he could not be a contingent sent by Vaako, though not over think that infamous traitor vermin had changed his mind and would like to live for some reason. But what caught his attention even more was that the voice was not someone of the male gender ...

_"Wow, this is new ... To my knowledge, the officer positions are vetted to women ... "_

In fact, any responsible position was blocked for necromongers women. Its function was to become the wives of the officers or soldiers prostitutes of Necromongers, if anything could qualify as long positions necromonger novices of the faith, but all military and political party was forbidden them. He decided to keep watching to see if I could make something clear , when he heard a very familiar roar behind him, turned his head and immediately began to see far and fell trees in the direction where was located the quota , creating a raised eyebrow as the only answer.

_"Start the party ... "_

For as toppling trees, that thing had to be of an enormous size, and the roar, together with the speed with which he was going, showed quite pissed by the beast. Maybe he was hungry, or feel that their domains were being invaded, but it was clear that this thing had every intention to finish them. This was going to be fun to see how this unfolded quota to get rid of that beast.

At the sound, the whole quota necromonger alerted, pointing in the direction where this noise was coming from.

- Tranquility troops - . Calmed his soldiers an official - . Regarding count him throw, fire at will .

All butt loaded their weapons and waited the commands of their officers, waiting with tension as seen as, in the distance, the thing tore the trees in its path towards your situation. The tension could be cut with a knife, you could see and hear how the monster came to an initiative in full speed, and as his first tentacle stuck in their fields of view, the Necromongers prepared to shoot like crazy towards the target. The creature screamed and writhed when he noticed the impact, but did not seem, at first glance, it did considerable damage. Suddenly tentacles grabbed soldiers, causing them to scream while trying to put as they could get away, the beast took them to his mouth and began to devour, while another tentacle swept the rest of the field literally. Those who were firing like madmen while dodging the beast as they could and tried to escape. Of these, only the commander could do , leaving the quota to their fate as she continued her way.

Riddick watched as the commander fled and followed stealthily jumping tree until a branch was strong enough to crunch the commander stopped short his tour and was dedicated to observing position , while carrying the weapon again , very slowly not to make noise . This time Riddick moved more quietly , standing behind this to catch her off guard , jumped up and , before it could react, he put the dagger in the neck , pinning.

- Riddick off me, do not come to kill you - . Said the girl still noted as the knife edge.

- I 'm not so sure ... - Riddick replied with a slight sarcastic tone.

- Believe me, it's the truth. - Answered the girl calm gesture-. For your information, is not Vaako who sent me.

That information was enough to change his mind Riddick and take away the knife edge of the neck, away from her to continue speaking out .

- Continued ... - indicated the Furyan for talking.

The girl turned to watch him and removed his helmet for comfort. By doing so, Riddick was surprised even more, though his face remained impassive.

_"Beautiful, very beautiful ... "_

In fact it was even more surprising was that girl commander when he had all the earmarks of being a great nobleman. Here was something fishy, I had to be on alert in case it was a trap as he did in "New Mecca."

- First of all, my name is Natasha, and as you can see, I'm commander in chief of section twenty-four of necromonger army.

- I can see that - . Riddick replied, hinting that it was not so silly and to go immediately to the heart of the matter - . Who sent you?

- In time you'll know by now I prefer not to tell you that information. You see, I come to find you because you have a very interesting proposition to offer.

- What kind of proposition - he asked questioningly.

- I know that tone, and no, it's not a trap if you're worried about that. - Answered young necromonger- . The information concerning that statement is something you have to talk to the person who sent me, my mission is to bring alive and take the place of meeting .

That made Riddick made a sly laugh with your mouth shut lie shook his head

- Apparently , you and the person who sends you think I'm silly ...

- Of course not, we think , Riddick. - Interrupted Natasha - . Understand you do not want to trust the Necromongers, or you want to trust me by my nature. If I were in your situation would think the same, in fact it would have killed the entire quota before they said a word, but trust me, we just want to talk to you and offer you a deal . If you do not agree with what we offer, you can freely leave the meeting point and do not bother you anymore.

Riddick thought for a few seconds.

- How do I know I have your word?

- I offer myself alive as collateral.

He knew the lingo Necromongers, and what I meant is that they voluntarily offered himself to kill her completely if this were a trap . If that girl was able to offer his remaining remnants of humanity to ensure his word was possible he was telling the truth.

- Well, I 'll go with you . But if I see one strange move, you will be dead complete.

- Thanks Riddick, you will not regret - . Answered necromonger young satisfied - . Now let's get this nastiness planet.

Both the way they headed towards the situation of the grounded ship, and this quota of Necromongers , or rather found what was left of it . Those who were not dead were completely torn ... but one officer dying. The two came to watch him better.

- H…he…help.. help me ... - whispered the officer could hardly talk because of his trachea was cut and bleeding profusely .

- Of course. - Natasha answered coldly, to draw his gun and shoot the officer in the head.

- That magnanimous ... - Riddick commented in a tone of irony.

- Anyway, if this thing would not have killed them all, what I should have done - . Answered the commander as he put the gun in his belt, still staring at the body of official. - Vaako learned that left one I had to invent a pilgrim excuse, but still stubbornly to take a quota support , and could not under any circumstances allow anyone of this quota again " Necropolis " knowing the true purpose of the mission .

- What excuse are you going to put you when I see you without your soldiers?

- Don't worry, that it's my problem.- The necromonger smiled slightly after watching him to fix his gaze towards the situation of the ship - .Let's go, it's getting late .

They followed the path until you reach the slope, raising it briskly until it reached the necromonger ship. Once inside, Natasha began to controls.

- I also understand that you are a pilot ... - Riddick commented in a tone of indifference.

- I'm good controls - . Answered as he manipulated the controls to take off the ship - . Anyway, this ship is scheduled to return to cruise home port. I just have to change course just before entering the range of vision of "Necropolis" without problems.

The ship ended up taking off and left the planet, embarking towards a place which Riddick unknown. Uncertainty always put you on alert, and watched the inside of the ship for his support had a weapon which use if necessary.

- All weapons remained in Sheckbar Haun 16, if what you're looking for - . Natasha said casually while driving the navigation pane and kept his gaze fixed in space. - But if you look in the closet on the right, there is a complete necomonger armor, better you wear.

- Why?

- Because you have to become familiar with it, but you already know the reasons s later. Now put it on, is a special armor.

- You are assuming that I will accept your deal - . Commented Riddick while located the closet and watched the armor.

- When you get all the information and sopeses well, you will have no hesitation in accepting - . Answered the necromonger while making a grimace like a smirk.

Riddick felt that that was too presumptuous necromonger or very confident, or very stupid maybe even all together was the best definition. At least he had come out that well for that filthy planet. I just had to be alert, listen to nonsense they had to say, send them to hell and catch a ship to skedaddle necromonger and head to their home planet . The only concern is that this was a trap, but if you got by fine, could kill them all if it was fast enough.

The journey passed without major incident, and after three days began to make out the compendium of all ships that formed the bulk of the necromonger society

- Welcome home ... - murmured as the Furyan ship sighted the main "Necropolis" .

- Don't worry, it's not where we're going - . Natasha replied to this comment, as he removed the cruise speed and stood at the controls. - You better and put your armor.

- Still have not answered my question. - Questioned Riddick.

- Do not get cocky with me, Furyan. - You answered the young man remarking his words - . The Necromongers ships have heat sensors, with the same technology as crawlers. That armor is designed to generate an energy field that neutralizes your body heat and avoid detection. If you do not want you wear, but dead date , and also happened to me .

Riddick watched as he spoke, with a slight grimace of pain. I fucked being ordered, and unless the uppity necromonger give a smart-aleck, but decided to comply and put on armor. Just put on a helmet, something was triggered, assumed that the energy field, and then disappeared from sight. Once put anyone wreckage, saw the necromonger watching him .

- For the purposes of the Necromongers , and you're one of them - . Smiled

Riddick again made a slight gesture of annoyance response. Come on, we just lacked that, becoming a ghost semi dead as those assholes. I wanted to finish, take a ship that worked and get the hell out of that place as soon as possible, hoping that the person who was not expecting much lavished banal explanations.

As Natasha said, they were not to "Necropolis" as was estimated, but went to another ship, as big as "Necropolis" and in the same style , but without being exactly the same.

- What ship is this - he asked as he watched that ship bestiality.

- This ship is "Hakamom" - Answered the necromonger as he approached the inlet port and the ship maneuvered to land - . You do not know because it never came out of "Necropolis" as were our Lord Marshal. Formerly built this ship is almost like a twin of "Necropolis" to house part of the officers and nobles who had to leave the main ship. Following the rise to power Vaako, a few decided to leave this ship voluntarily.

Natasha finished ship maneuver and landed in the huge port of entry. Once closed the gates and fill the place of oxygen, proceeded out, waiting for a court of necromongers women.

- Hi girls - . Cheerfully greeted the young after addressing them .- Any news?

- Nothing relevant, madam - . Pointed one of the girls. Immediately, the sight of the girl spotted Riddick.

- Lord Marshal ... It's an honor to have him back - . Greeted the girl with a bow, causing the rest of the procession made the same gesture.

- I think you 're mistaken - . Riddick replied mildly uncomfortable with the gesture, after having removed the helmet .

- Riddick Come on, do not be modest - . Commented sly Natasha - . Many of us know the truth of how he got the throne Vaako, you do not need you humble .

The necromonger commander turned to speak to the other girl.

- Will have warned of my arrival?

- Of course, Mrs. - . Answered - . Indeed, he is eager to see them.

- Well, we're waiting ... - He sentenced Natasha - . Come on.

Riddick and Natasha began walking , followed behind by necromonger female courtship, to the main room of the " Hakamon " which was very similar to that of " Necropolis " , with the difference that in this there was no throne and if a staircase that seemed to unite all floors of the ship. Due to this design, the ladder had a rounded overall, was great, luxurious and imposing, as if designed to make an entrance into the room.

- I see you still like the same style of decor ... - Riddick He said as he looked into the room.

- This decoration is our essence, demonstrates the power and greatness of the Necromongers - . Natasha replied to your comments, to immediately look towards the stairs - . Ah, look, it's here.

Riddick, who at that time was back to the stairs watching the ship turned and looked in the direction where he was looking Natasha. Then went to another young necromonger glimpse, this blonde and blue-eyed as she descended the stairs with safe passage and distinguished. Very elegantly dressed in a tight black dress, two-piece, so that his firm abdomen was air. The skirt was tight and highlighted with a tail behind, a few accessories adorned with silver forming a hip belt. The top was too tight and high collar, sleeves tight to the arms, starting to widen from elbow to wrist , medieval style . As accessories , her hair was the Necromongers silver linkers , and a court of nobles who followed behind , which made the Natasha was a trifle , After finishing his impressive and grand entrance , watched Riddick and approached him .

- Go Riddick, how long - . Greeted the young blonde as she looked at him quizzically approaching - . You're Looking good ... to be dead ...

As he saw her approaching, Riddick looked in a way that showed he knew her.

- Uhm. Should have known it was you.

* * *

Sorry if it is poorly translated, as is the Spanish translation.


End file.
